Mother and Daughter
by amberhathaway
Summary: When you are a human, and adopted into the Cullen family, what's it like? Being raised by vampires is tricky business. Rated T for cursing, and later growing up stuff.
1. Prologue

**Summary: When you are a human, and adopted into the Cullen family, what's it like? Being raised by vampires is tricky business. One chapter for every year of Kendra's life. I will switch POV from chapter to chapter.**

"Rose, are you sure you want to do this? She could get hurt," Carlisle told Rosalie as they flew towards Russia. Rosalie was going to adopt a little girl by the name of Kendra. She had never wanted anything so badly, and was not going to give it up.

Carlisle on the other hand was worried that Kendra might get hurt. His adopted kids, and maybe even his wife, might not be able to handle it if she cut herself. On accident, think straight here people! Anyways, Rosalie made a good point though. It could help them keep control. Carlisle just didn't want to hurt a little girl.

"Yes, I'm positive." Rosalie finally replied. She had her doubts with Jasper, but she felt like she needed this baby to be happy. Emmett had gotten cold feet, (you see what I did there?) but Rose was sure that this little girl would be perfect for them.

Carlisle sighed, "But what if-?"

"Nothing will happen on my watch," Rosalie interrupted the doctor. "Besides, I think we can control ourselves pretty well. I think Jazz is the only worry. Even then, I think his subconscious will prevent him from hurting a baby."

Carlisle knew at this point, Rosalie wasn't going to give. She wanted this baby more than anything. Rose and Esme had practically made a pact against him to get it, too. Women and their babies, it made no sense to him.

When they landed at the airport in Moscow, they rushed outside to go get a taxi to the hospital. Rosalie had gotten a phone call saying that Kendra had been born. "We need to hurry before her mom decides to take her!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. Even if her mom did want her, the papers were already signed. Kendra was theirs for the taking.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital. Rosalie walked straight up to the reception desk. She asked where they had the babies were (in Russian) and the nurse led them towards that…room…thing…with all the babies? You know what I'm talking about? Yeah, that one.

Anyways, Rosalie searched up and down for the name tag that said 'Kendra'. When she spotted it, she looked at the small baby. It was adorable. It had a little black tuft of hair at the top of its head. It was a little chubby, and had snow white skin. One of the nurses walked up. "Which one is yours?"

Rosalie was surprised that she spoke English, but answered. "Oh, I adopted the little one with black hair over there." She pointed towards Kendra.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Rosalie smiled, and if she could cry, she would. "Please," She said in a whisper.

The nurse beckoned for Rosalie to follow her. Rose did, and was let into the small room. She resisted the urge to run and pick up Kendra. The nurse handed her the baby.

Kendra was no longer sleeping. She was awake and looking right at Rose. She had the biggest, greenest, eyes that Rose had ever seen. The baby smiled and gurgled, seeming pleased with her new mother. "Hi baby," Rosalie whispered.

Kendra reached up to grab a strand of Rosalie's hair. She yanked it. Of course Rosalie couldn't feel it, but she said ouch anyways.

Carlisle watched from the window, and laughed a bit. Kendra was very cute, and now that Rosalie had her, she was going to be spoiled to death. Despite his earlier worries, he was happy that they had a new addition to the family.

**A/N: Hello! I had this idea cooking in brain, so I served it. This isn't a romance, like my other Twilight story. This is very much a friendship and family story. This was just the prologue and I will have year one out soon**** Leave me a review and tell me what you think! **

**Lauren**


	2. Year One

"Kendra…come here…come on…" Rosalie tried to get Kendra to walk towards her, but to no avail.

"Babe, she's not coming." I told Rose. Instead of listening to me though, she just ignored me like I didn't say anything.

Kendra dropped onto her knees and crawled towards Rose.

Rose sighed. "You are just so stubborn." She said to Kendra. Kendra just smiled and pulled at Rose's hair. Rose smiled at her and laughed softly.

"Momma!" Kendra exclaimed.

Rose and I both looked at Kendra in shock. Her first word. Jesus, that was too fast.

"W-what did you say?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Momma! Momma momma…" Kendra babbled.

"Oh God," Rose barely whispered.

"Too fast?" I asked.

"Way too fast."

It was always nice to have the house to ourselves when the rest of our family went out hunting, but today was the one day I wish we didn't. "Do you wanna call Esme?" I asked, handing her the phone.

"Yeah, she needs to hear this."

Rose dialed the number quickly. She had mixed emotions in her eyes. She was happy that Kendra's first word was 'momma', but sad that she was already growing up. She wasn't one yet, but her birthday was pretty soon.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" I heard Esme's voice on the other line.

Rosalie was quiet for a moment. "Kendra…Kendra said her first word."

The other line was silent. "What was it?"

Rosalie put the phone up to Kendra. "Say it, Ken."

"Momma!" Kendra exclaimed. Rosalie smiled at Kendra, but had to the pull the phone away when she started biting it.

"There you have it!" Rose said to Esme.

"I'm surprised it wasn't 'no', because that's all we ever seem to say to her."

I chuckled a bit. Sad thing was it was true. Kendra was a very energetic little girl. She chewed, a lot, and she crawled all the time. We could never get her to be still. Even around meal times.

Kendra's also grown a lot since she came here. Her hair is starting to get longer. It's still midnight black and has these crazy curls in it. It sounds kinda painful whenever Alice, Esme or Rose brush her hair. Kendra doesn't cry though. Ever. We had no problem getting her to sleep because she was so exhausted by the end of the day. Not that it mattered, of course. Rose still stayed up all night watching her to make sure nothing happened to her.

Even though I loved the little tyke, I couldn't help but feel jealous sometimes. She was Rose's everything. I felt a little… replaced, but Rose always made up for it when Kendra was taken shopping with Alice. You guys don't need to know how.

While Rose talked with Esme on the phone, Kendra crawled towards me. "Momma!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled, and corrected her. "Daddy," I said, pointing at myself.

Kendra frowned, and put her hand on my chest. Her green eyes were focused right on me. "Momma!"

This kid never gave up! "Daddy," I repeated.

She cocked her head slightly to the side. "Da…da? Dada! Dada!" Kendra exclaimed, smiling again.

I chuckled, and pulled her into my lap. "Dada!" Kendra squealed, clapping her small hands. Hey, as long as I wasn't momma, I'm good.

Rose hung up the phone and put it back on the receiver. "Does 'dada' count as a word?" I asked, curious.

Rose pondered the question a moment. "We'll count it as one." She replied, grinning. "You two look so cute together! Let me get the camera." She looked around for the digital camera Alice had gotten her. It was completely dedicated to Kendra. The kid already had two scrapbooks, and she wasn't even one! She was spoiled, I can tell you that much.

"Smile!" Rose exclaimed, pressing the small button on the top of the camera. Kendra smiled, and clapped. She always loved pictures.

Rosalie looked at the picture, and seemed pleased with it. "This is so cute! I have to show Alice when she gets back. And we need to take another family picture, Kendra's already gotten bigger!"

It was true. The little tyke was growing really fast. It was like a new adventure everyday with Kendra. We never let her get bored. I remember one time we did, and she flipped out. That was the one time she ever cried, and that was not pretty. I did not want to relive that experience.

Rose bounced over and sat down next to Kendra and I. She took out the camera, and showed Kendra and I the picture. Kendra squealed in delight. Pointing at where I was sitting, she exclaimed, "Dada!"

"That's right, Ken." Rose praised her. Despite her earlier shock, she seemed extremely happy. "Esme is on her way home with Alice, they said they had to see Kendra talk."

I grinned, and shook my head. "You guys are obsessive over this kid."

"She's growing up, Emmett! Besides, we don't want to waste any time with her, you know. She's not like us, Em." Now Rosalie just looked downright depressed.

"Babe, she's not even one. Stop thinking about that. Now take pictures while she's pulling my hair." I said, trying to cheer Rose up.

Rose smiled weakly, but when Kendra started pulling my hair so hard that even I felt it (not that it hurt), Rose laughed lightly, and took a picture.

"Where is the little miracle?" I heard Alice burst through the door with Esme.

"Over here!" Rosalie called, pulling up the pictures we took on the camera. "Look at these,"

Esme and Alice leaned over and looked. After several "Aww…"s and another family photo, they asked to hear Kendra speak.

"Kendra, who's that?" Rosalie asked pointing at me.

"Dada! Dada!" She exclaimed, clapping.

Esme and Alice grinned widely. "Kendra, who's that?" Esme asked, now pointing at Rosalie.

"Momma!" Kendra replied, reaching for Rose.

Alice and Esme were ecstatic and were going to get the video camera. They had to, and I quote, "Simply had to get this on tape,". This is what I live with. Even Jasper had softened up since Ken got here. It was weird.

"Okay! I got the camera!" Esme exclaimed, "Kendra, who's that?" She asked, pointing at Rosalie.

"Momma! Momma pretty." Kendra said.

"Well there's a new word!" Alice exclaimed, clearly elated about the whole thing. "Who's that?" Alice asked now, pointing at me.

"Dada! Dada pretty…" Kendra said tugging on my hair.

Rose, Esme and Alice all laughed. "Kendra, your embarrassing me." I told her, grinning.

"Pretty…" Kendra mumbled, still pulling my hair.

I couldn't help but laugh softly. Never a boring day with Kendra around. No way in hell.

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Tell me what you think! Next chapter will be year two. Thanks to all those who favorited, put me on alert and best of all reviewed! Those make my day. I have shout outs for everyone who did review, by the way. **

**Rozie: I like Rosalie, a lot, actually. She's grown on me, and I want her happy. So I made this little story :D**

**Babyvfan: Thanks! Glad you liked it. **

**Quinn James: Hope it was soon enough! Thanks for the review.**

**Twilightluver1994: Sorry but I was not going to take like 15 minutes to get all those caps in, lol. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the update! **

**Please review! It makes me so happy. **


	3. Year Two

I flitted around my house, making sure every spec of dust was gone. Kendra played with a small doll on the floor. Well, played would be a lie. She was banging it against the ground.

Smiling, I went and sat next to Kendra. She was still preoccupied by her doll, and didn't even notice me until I brushed one of her black ringlets behind her ear. She dropped her doll and pushed herself onto her feet. Using the coffee table as her support, she made her way over to me. "Nana!" She exclaimed.

I smiled and held my arms out to her. Clumsily, she landed in my arms and fell onto my chest. Seeing her everyday brought up another memory of my son. Even though he never made it very far, I couldn't help thinking of him. It made me sad, in so many ways, but it was helping me heal a little bit more everyday.

Carlisle knew about it too. Even though I didn't tell him, he could see it. He would always ask me what I did with Kendra today, and if I liked having her around. I did, she was one of the reasons I had been so happy these past couple of years. Kendra just had this life around her. She was family.

"Nana, I hungie." Kendra said, regaining my attention.

"Hungry," I corrected her.

"Hungie! I hungie!" She exclaimed.

I laughed lightly. "Okay, okay. Come on," I said, standing up. Kendra pushed herself up again and followed me steadily into the kitchen. Even though she hated walking (thanks to us spoiling her to death), she would do it if it meant food.

Kendra sat down at the foot of her high chair and crossed her arms. "Hungie!" She exclaimed.

"I know, Kendra, give me one minute."

"No!" She protested.

My mouth opened slightly, and I spun around on my heel to look at Kendra. She was smiling, knowing that her protests would shock me. My lips curved into a smile, and I laughed once. "Yes," I argued. I turned back towards the cabinet to get the baby food. After putting it in a small bowl, I went to get a spoon.

I set Kendra in her highchair and began feeding her. It was definitely a messy process, but it had to be done. After her third bite of food though, the phone rang. Quickly, I went to answer it.

"Hey, Esme. How's Kendra?" Rose asked. She was on a hunting trip with the rest of the family, so it was just me and Carlisle, who was at work.

"She's doing well; I'm just feeding her lunch. She practically destroyed the doll Alice just got her though," I replied, throwing a glance Kendra's direction.

"Okay, well, I was just checking in. Tell her I said that I love her and miss her."

"I will, Rose. She misses you, too."

She laughed lightly. "Thanks, Esme. We're gonna be home in like, five minutes." Rose hung up and I followed after.

"Okay! See you then."

I put the phone on the receiver and made my way back to where Kendra's high chair was. "Your mommy misses you," I said, picking the spoon up and filling it with some more baby food. The spoon sat in my hand, waiting at Kendra's mouth, but she wouldn't open. "Open wide!" I coaxed her, but nothing happened. Instead, a huge grin spread over her face and she placed her hand in the bowl. At first I was confused, so when I did realize what was happening it was too late. Her little hand smeared baby food all over my face.

I was in shock. Rebellious, much? My shock let her catch me off guard again, this time she shoved the whole bowl in my face.

"Kendra!" I exclaimed as the bowl landed onto the tile floor with a clang.

Kendra just squealed with delight. "Nana is awww dirty!" She exclaimed, clapping.

Then the door opened in the front of the house. "Rosalie, your daughter is a rebel!" I exclaimed.

I heard Edward burst into a fit of laughter. He clearly heard what happened. Rosalie walked into the kitchen. Her first reaction was shock, and then she started laughing. Emmett quickly followed, along with the rest of the family.

"Okay, okay, laugh it up. But you," I pointed at Edward, "Have to finish feeding her while I go clean off."

I escaped to the bathroom before Edward tried to get out of it. Silently, I giggled to myself.

When I started washing myself off, I heard more laughter coming from the kitchen. I grinned to myself and went to see what havoc Kendra was causing this time.

Of course, Edward had gotten the same fate as I had. Baby food all over his face. "I can't believe she just did that! Someone had to teach her that," He exclaimed. Edward paused for a moment. "Emmett! I can't believe you would teach her that!"

"You can't?" Emmett retorted.

Edward grinned, "True. Now you have to feed her."

"There's hardly and food left!"

"Feed her! Let's see if she gets food on your face," I exclaimed.

"Not fair…" Emmett muttered.

"Fair." Edward and I chorused.

Emmett snorted and walked towards Kendra like she was a snake. "Hi, Ken. You aren't gonna get food all over daddy, are you?"

That wasn't the case. "No! Dada get awww dirty! Like Nana and Uncy Ewwie!" Kendra exclaimed, and then proceeded to shove baby food in Emmett's face.

"Saw that comin'." Alice stated, grinning.

The rest of us were laughing at the look on Emmett's face. "Because you did teach her that, you are on feeding duty the rest of the week. Until you can make her stop," Rose said, still smiling and holding back laughter.

We all left Emmett in the kitchen and went to go lounge in the living room. "How was the hunting trip?" I asked casually.

Jasper opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Emmett screaming curse words in the kitchen. Rosalie did not look happy.

"Emmett, I will murder you if my child starts cursing!" Rosalie yelled into the kitchen.

"It's not my fault! She shoved her spoon in my eye!" Emmett retorted. We all burst out laughing.

Rosalie giggled a little bit before replying. "Your fault you taught her how to be a rebel!"

Emmett groaned, but didn't say anything else.

This was a normal day for Kendra. She was always up to some mischief. No matter how much I missed my son, I knew that Kendra was always there to make me happy. I would never, ever, give that up for anything.

**A/N: Hello! Thanks so much for favoriting, alerting and most of all reviewing! Every review makes me a very happy person! Only this time I only got one…More would make me happy! I will have year three out soon. I have a shout out!**

**Yourroulettebuddy: Love you Kelly! Can't wait to see Eclipse for the 3****rd**** time tomorrow **

**Please review!**


	4. Year Three

**Rosalie**

"Momma! I want the Barbie!" Kendra called reaching for the Malibu Beach Barbie Doll a couple a shelves above her head.

"Your mom's a Barbie Doll." Emmett joked. "So, we have dolls covered." I hoped Kendra didn't get that. Of course, with all the stuff Emmett has been teaching her…

"No she's not. Momma is prettier." Kendra argued.

I laughed once. "Thank you, Ken. Now because you said that, you can have the Barbie." I was going to get it anyways, but praising Kendra for complimenting me was never a bad thing.

"Yay!" Kendra squealed.

Emmett smiled and shook his head. "You've got everything, kid." He commented, ruffling Kendra's black curls. She wrinkled her nose and walked back towards my side. I laughed at Emmett's attempt to feign hurt.

"What? Do you not like me? Because we can put the Barbie back," Emmett said, jokingly.

Kendra jumped back to her father's side. Both of us laughed. "No, Dada! I love you," She protested.

"That's what I thought,"

I rolled my eyes at Emmett, and we paid for Kendra's new toy. Not that she needed it. Carlisle pointed out everyday how much Alice, Esme and I spoil her. Emmett jumps in as well. Of course, Emmett loves spoiling her as well; he just refuses to admit it. Especially in front of Jasper.

We drove back from Target to our house. We were currently living in Alaska. It was my least favorite place to be, but Forks was worse because of the werewolves. Unfortunately, that's where we were moving next. But not until Kendra was six. I sighed knowing that wasn't to far away.

As soon as we pulled in the driveway, Kendra jumped out of the car and raced inside the house to show Esme and Alice her new doll.

"Another one?" I heard Jasper question.

"This one is Malibu Beach Barbie, I don't have her." Kendra explained.

"Can't forget Malibu Beach Barbie," Alice defended her niece.

Jasper just looked at her and chuckled. "The last thing you need is another Barbie doll."

"But they're fun!" Kendra said like it was obvious.

"Yeah, Jasper. They're fun!" Emmett exclaimed, ducking down to Kendra's height.

"Oh God…" Jasper muttered, walking back towards the living room. Alice giggled and followed him.

"What do you want for lunch, Ken?" Emmett asked, picking her up.

"Macaroni!" She exclaimed. "Make Barbie some too, she's hungie."

"Hungry," Emmett and I chorused.

Kendra just grinned mischievously, and repeated. "Hungie,"

I sighed. "You are too stubborn." I told her, "And I don't think that Barbie wants any macaroni."

"Why not?" Kendra asked, confused.

"Because Barbie doesn't like macaroni, she only likes celery." Emmett said. I heard Jasper and Alice laughing in the living room. Giggling, I playfully punched Emmett's arm.

"But celery is gross," Kendra argued.

"I know, but Barbie likes it." Emmett replied.

"Okay…" Kendra said, looking depressed. "I guess I'll have celery…"

Emmett and I laughed. "No, you're having macaroni. I already got the box out. We don't have any celery anyways. Barbie can do what she always does; starve." He said grinning. Alice, Jasper and I were still laughing.

"Okay!" Kendra exclaimed. Emmett quickly set her down, and she dashed into the living room to play with Alice.

Over the years, Emmett and her had gotten so close. She was definitely daddy's little girl. I internally cringed at the thought of what Emmett would do to her future boyfriends.

One thing was for sure, Kendra was going to be a heartbreaker. She was already striking, even for a human. She had porcelain skin, huge, bright green eyes, and these wild black curls that fell down her back. Honestly, I didn't think she could get prettier. Whenever Tanya and her coven visited every week, they would always go on about how pretty of a vampire she was going to be. Of course, they didn't know that I was not letting her be changed. My family knew that quite well. I wanted Kendra to have kids, get married and grow old. Even if that meant I would lose her someday, I know she'd be happy.

I sighed. My thoughts about Kendra always ended the same way.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Emmett asked pouring the macaroni into the boiling pot of water.

"Just thinking…" I replied, staring into the living room. Alice had brought Kendra's Barbie Dream House down and was playing with her. "I'm going to go play with Kendra," I stated, and walked into the living room.

"Crazy woman…" I heard Emmett mutter. Smiling, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Ken." I said, sitting down next to her.

"Momma! Auntie Alice and I are going to play house. I'm the Momma. I am a doctor and make lots of money, like Grandpa Carlisle! Auntie Alice is my husband who cooks for me, like daddy. And you are my baby, like me!" Kendra exclaimed smiling.

"HEY!" I heard Emmett yell from the kitchen.

Alice, Jasper and I were all laughing. I think if I could cry, I would have from laughing so hard.

"But you always cook, daddy!" Kendra exclaimed, not understanding why he felt a little insulted.

"Let's not mess with your daddy anymore," Alice said, grinning.

"Poor guy is embarrassed." Jasper commented.

"Well, you would be too if your daughter just said you were her cook." Emmett retorted.

I always felt bubbly whenever Emmett called Kendra his daughter. He had only started this year, before he just called her kid or squirt.

Jasper chuckled a little bit. "Point," He admitted in defeat.

"Husband!" Kendra bellowed, ignoring Jasper. "Make me dinner, I'm hungie because I have been working all day to pay for you and our baby."

"Yes ma'am!" Alice exclaimed, playing along with Kendra's game.

I stifled a giggle. "Momma, I want some water." I added, playing along.

"You heard her, husband! Get my baby some water!" Kendra ordered.

"I can't take it anymore…Kendra, lunch time!" Emmett announced setting a hot bowl of macaroni down on the coffee table. Before Kendra could ask, he handed her a spoon.

"Thank you daddy," She said sweetly, and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," He replied, sitting next to Jasper on the couch.

Kendra devoured her macaroni in two minutes. Cheese was all over her face, and then she set the bowl in Emmett's lap. "More please." She said.

Emmett snorted. "What am I, your chef?"

Kendra put on her sad face. Her eyes got bigger, and the corners of her lips went down. Her lips parted slightly. "Please?" She asked.

"Not the…ugh, fine." Emmett grumbled, getting up to go make her more macaroni.

"Thank you, daddy! I love you!" She exclaimed.

Emmett didn't even reply.

I shook my head. "You are one lucky girl," I whispered in Kendra's ear. She smiled and nodded excitedly, her black curls bobbing up and down. Smiling, I pulled her into a tight hug.

As soon as I let her go, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward all walked in with Tanya and her family. "There she is!" Carmen exclaimed, walking towards Kendra.

"Carmen!" Kendra cried, clumsily running towards the vampire.

Carmen picked Kendra up before she managed to hit her head on the coffee table. "Silly girl," Kate said to Kendra.

Kendra giggled.

"Ken! I've got the macaroni you've wanted," Emmett called from the kitchen, clearly irritated.

So we played with Kendra until she fell asleep in my arms. Snoring softly, she curled towards my chest. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to put her to bed," I announced in barely a whisper.

Esme nodded, and motioned for the stairs. Quickly, I took her to her room.

Kendra's room was currently a bright pink. Alice and I were getting ready to paint it a bright blue, and do an ocean theme. Kendra had quite a fascination with the sea.

I set Kendra down in her new bed and tucked her in. Her eyes opened a little. "I love you, mom." She said, yawning and closing her eyes again.

"I love you too, Kendra." I whispered.

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks to all who favorited, put me on alert, and ((drumroll)) reviewed! I have shout outs!**

**La-la-la-45: Thanks for the review! I put the POV for this chapter hahaha. Hope that helps and sorry if I confused you!**

**Alli: Thank you so much! **

**It is actually my birthday today, and I really want reviews! Along with my new iPad… :D Please review!**


	5. Year Four

**Alice**

I swear, I was going to put this girl on a leash if she couldn't stop running around. "Kendra!" I called, running around the mall after her.

"Auntie Alice! Let's go in there!" Kendra cried, pointing at the huge Victoria's Secret store in front of her.

"You don't need to be going in there yet, Ken," I replied, smiling.

"Why not?" she whined.

"That's a big girl store."

"Let's get mommy something from there!"

Instantly a vision came to me. Kendra ran into the door and handed Rosalie the pink striped bag, anticipating her opening it. Rosalie was quite embarrassed, but everyone else thought it was the funniest thing in the world. The look on Rose's face was very priceless. "Let's do it," I agreed, giving Kendra a nudge towards the store.

Kendra dashed in without a second thought. I smiled to myself and followed her. "What should we get her?" Kendra asked sincerely. She really just wanted to make her mom happy. It made my smile widen ten fold.

"How about a nice pair of panties?" I suggested slyly. Although, being that I was with a four year old meant I wasn't sly at all.

"Okay! Oohh… pretty lace…" Kendra said holding a black lace thong. It was perfect.

"That is pretty, come on, let's go pay for it," I remarked, taking it from her hand.

After we left the mall, all I could think about was the look on Rosalie's face when she pulled that thong out of the bag. We pulled in the driveway, and Kendra unbuckled herself from her car seat. I opened the door for her and handed the bag to her. "Go give it to your mom, she'll like it," I whispered in her ear.

Kendra nodded, her black curls bouncing up and down. Eagerly, she raced through the door. "Mommy! I got you a present!" she called.

I could already hear Edward's laughter. He always told me it was interesting to read a little kid's mind. I entered as quietly as I could, wishing to observe Rosalie's reaction from afar. For my safety, of course.

"What is it, Ken?" Rosalie asked, picking up Kendra and sitting her on Emmett's lap.

Kendra handed Rose the bag. Rose knew it was from Victoria's Secret. She frowned, but was curious to see what was in the bag. Edward was trying not to laugh. Rose pulled out the thong hesitantly, and proceeded to drop it as soon as she knew what it was. Kendra looked upset by her reaction. "Do you like it?" she asked innocently.

"I like it," Emmett said grinning.

Rosalie shot him a look. "I love it, Kendra, thank you. How about you go up to your room, so your Aunt Alice and I can talk?"

"Okay!" Kendra said, dashing up the stairs. As soon as she was out of earshot, all of us started laughing. I'm sure if Rosalie could blush, she would look like a tomato at this point.

"Alice, did you make my kid give me a black thong?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

Through my giggles, I managed to say, "She wanted to go into Victoria's Secret and so we did. She picked up the thing and said it was pretty, so I decided to buy it because she wanted to give it to you. All I did was buy it!"

Emmett laughed harder and Rosalie's jaw was practically on the floor. "Jesus tap-dancing Christ…" She muttered, looking back into the bag almost as if to check that the thong was really there.

"You can put that on tonight," Emmett remarked coolly.

"Absolutely not!" Rosalie exclaimed, appalled that Emmett would even suggest that.

He shrugged. "She's got taste."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go play with Kendra…" She muttered, turning to walk up the stairs.

"Alice, you are hilarious." Emmett said turning towards me.

"Oh, I know. But all I did was buy it, I swear it was all her," I replied.

"The funny thing is she's so happy with herself right now," Edward said, jumping into the conversation.

"I know; she was bouncing in her car seat the whole ride back, asking if she thought Rose would like it," I showed him a picture of Kendra's excited face and her anticipation.

Edward chuckled, and shook his head. "She's somethin' else…" Emmett muttered.

"She's definitely your kid," I commented.

"I know, and we technically aren't even related," he replied, grinning.

Kendra came sprinting down the stairs again, Rosalie on her tail. "No!" Kendra exclaimed, giggling. Rose picked her up and spun her. Then she set her gently on the couch and began tickling her sides. Kendra burst into a fit of laughter. "Momma! Mommy! Stop!" she protested, laughing the whole time. Her face turned red and Rosalie stopped, chuckling as well. She quickly kissed her forehead.

"I'm hungie!" Kendra cried, still giggling.

"Hungry!" We all said in unison. At this point she just did it because it annoyed us. Well not really annoyed, but kind of bugged us.

Kendra grinned at our reaction, as usual.

"I don't know why we bother…" Edward commented.

I grinned. "When she turns six, she'll know better."

"Ha, yeah right," Emmett retorted, picking Kendra up.

"I'm gonna say hungie forever!" Kendra exclaimed.

"See?"

I shook my head. "She will. And besides, she has her first day of Kindergarten tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

Kendra's face lit up. Rosalie looked terrified for her daughter.

"Yay! I'm going to make so many friends!" Kendra said, bouncing on the couch. I laughed softly at her reaction.

"You need to go to bed, so you are ready for tomorrow," Emmett said, picking Kendra up and took her up to her room.

"Rose, it's Kindergarten, she's not going to college," I said quietly, sitting down next to her.

"I know, but what if they don't like her?"

"They will, trust me. Besides they're kindergarteners. I think the only way one won't like Kendra is if she steals their crayons. And last time I checked, Kendra knows better than stealing," I consoled Rosalie.

The corners of her mouth curved upwards. "You've got a good point there, Alice. Do you think you can watch her tomorrow? I feel bad that I can't even take her to school."

Unfortunately, our first day of school was also Kendra's first day. It tore Rose apart, but Esme agreed to take lots of pictures. "Of course! I was going to anyways, I'll give you status updates all day tomorrow."

"Thanks so much, Alice," Rosalie said, still slightly fearing Kendra's fate tomorrow. She got up and went to go make Kendra's lunch for tomorrow.

The next day came swiftly, and boy was it hectic. Between trying to look alert during my classes and keeping an eye on Kendra, I had quite the handful. Rosalie would ask about every five minutes via text if she was all right. Honestly, she couldn't be better. Kendra was going to be Queen-bee for sure.

I found it a lot more entertaining to watch Kendra play with another girl named Autumn rather than pay attention to my Pre-Calculus class. Besides, I had taken it, like twenty times.

Kendra was having a ball. Every girl in the class thought she was amazing because of how many toys she had. She even told them about her five Barbie Dream Houses. All different kinds, of course. But she felt a little troubled about telling them that Esme was her mom, and not Rose. I smiled at how attached she was to her mother. We had to explain to her this morning that Esme was going to be her mother. By now she knew that we were different, but it didn't seem to affect her in the slightest. That was the beauty of youth. Even then, growing up with us would most likely mean that she wouldn't react big time when she did know exactly what we were. Kendra knew we didn't eat or sleep, but she never asked questions. It was the norm for her.

Rosalie had planned on picking Kendra up after school, so when the last bell rung, we flew out of the high school and went down to the elementary school. The carpool wasn't that long because we had gotten there so early. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I were all piled in the car. A woman came up to the car and Rose rolled down the window. "Which kid?" she asked.

"Kendra Hale," Rosalie replied.

The lady nodded, and yelled the name into her megaphone. Kendra jumped up and ran towards the BMW. She crawled across Jasper's lap and buckled herself into the middle seat.

"How was your day?" Rose asked pulling away from the parking lot.

"It was so fun! I made a lot of friends! Can I have a sleepover party for my birthday?" Kendra asked, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

I grinned at her. My work was accomplished as her amazing aunt. I turned her into a little social butterfly. "That'll be so much fun! I can plan the whole thing for you," I told her with a smile plastered on my face.

"Yeah!" Kendra exclaimed.

"Do you have any homework?" Emmett asked, turning toward the backseat.

"Yes…" Kendra replied, her spirits obviously dampened.

"You're in kindergarten. Why do you have homework?" Jasper asked.

"Because we have spelling tests, so I have to do a whole page in my spelling workbook!" Kendra said crossing her arms.

"Oh, well I can help you with that," Rose interjected.

"You will?" Kendra asked, her green eyes showed her excitement.

"Yeah, I've got plenty of time to do my own homework."

"Yay!"

I laughed lightly. As the cool aunt, it was not my job to do homework, just shop. And if you ask Kendra herself, she thinks I'm the best aunt there ever was.

**A/N: Sorry it took a while! I have been busy working on my Lord of the Rings story. If you're a fan, go read it! Well, I would like to thank everyone who put me on alert, favorited and reviewed! Shout outs!**

**Mel: Sorry! I tend to do shorter chapters for some reason. Unless my inspiration just keeps coming, which is rare. But I am glad you like the story and thanks so much for the review!**

**La-la-la-45: Hahaha, I love making Kendra a daddy's little girl! I am too, and I enjoy shopping con mi madre! Thanks for the review :D**

**Please review! An iPad does not fill the empty void… ;)**


	6. Year Five

Kendra stared at her adopted mother in disbelief. "Why are we leaving Alaska?" she asked, perplexed by the idea of moving.

Rosalie seemed at a loss for words. "Because Grandpa Carlisle thinks that his job will be better if we move to Washington," the mother replied seeming heartbroken by her daughter's bad reaction to the news. Of course, Rosalie knew it was coming. Kendra had quickly become the girl who everyone loved, and she loved the attention she got from her classmates. At one point she had two "boyfriends".

Kendra pouted. "Why will his job be better? Will I get to see him more?"

"Yes," Rosalie answered in order to appease the curious girl.

Kendra nodded, but still wore a frown. "I don't want to move either, but it's for the best," Rosalie continued.

"I guess it's all right if I can see Grandpa Carlisle more…" Kendra commented as if the choice was her's to make.

Rosalie grinned at the girl's response and kissed her forehead. "We're going down there next week to go look at new houses."

Kendra's confused face replaced her frown. "Why can't we take this one?"

~/~

The Cullen family had arrived in Forks after a four hour flight on Continental Airlines. Kendra did not enjoy sitting still for such a long period of time, but managed due to the fact that the Flight Attendants adored her enough to bring her several snacks for no charge. Unfortunately, the next flight would not be able to provide such privileges to the demanding girl, and she settled for drawing on Emmett's arms during the flight to Port Angeles. During the hour drive to Forks she sang along to the radio, much to the family's dismay. But no one dared to tell Kendra that her singing was putting them through hell.

When they made it to the white house outside of Forks' city limit, Kendra raced out of the rental car. "Is this where we are going to live?" she asked immediately.

"Maybe," Jasper answered.

"Okay, good. Because I still think that we should ship our house from Alaska here."

Everyone held back their laughter. "Well, I think that we should look inside before we make that decision," Edward said, smiling down at Kendra.

She huffed, but agreed. "Fine… But I still think our house in Alaska is better."

Emmett picked Kendra up and threw her over his broad shoulder. "Okay kiddo, let's check this place out and make sure it's Kendra approved."

"Put me down, daddy!" Kendra squealed.

Finally the real estate agent pulled into the driveway. Being a tall blond in stilettos made the woman feel more confident. She was sure that she was going to sell this house. Unfortunately for her, she had no idea that the little girl slung over one of her client's shoulder was convinced that this house was evil and they could ship their old house to Forks.

The real estate agent's heels clacked against the black asphalt towards the Cullen family. She smiled sweetly and shook Carlisle's hand. "I'm Stephanie Johnson."

"Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle greeted the woman politely.

Stephanie was all business today, and quickly gave the family a tour of the house. "Now the kitchen is the best feature this house has to offer," Stephanie motioned to the stove. "It has electric stoves, granite counter tops and a brand new tile floor. The cabinets are solid teak and were custom made by the builder…"

"This kitchen isn't as nice as the one in Alaska," Kendra interrupted her for what seemed like the millionth time. The statement was adjusted to the room that they happened to be in at the time. It was always, 'My bedroom is nicer,' or 'This living room isn't as good as the one in Alaska.' And frankly, Stephanie was getting fed up with the girl.

"You should be the one who is least concerned with the kitchen," Stephanie muttered angrily.

"No! My family doesn't…" Alice placed a hand over Kendra's mouth quickly.

"She spends a lot of time in the kitchen, actually," Rosalie said, trying to be polite to the impatient woman.

Stephanie flushed, but brushed off the situation and continued telling the Cullen family about the house that would never settle as a home for the defiant girl.

~/~

A few weeks later, the large house outside of Fairbanks Alaska was empty, and another large house was filled with the furniture of a vampire coven and the little girl who seemed to have a hold on each of their hearts.

"Why couldn't we just ship our house here? We brought everything else!" Kendra exclaimed as she jumped out of her mother's BMW. "I'm going to miss Ms. Tanya and Ms. Kate and Mrs. Carmen _and_ Ms. Irina!"

"We'll visit soon, I promise," Rosalie assured Kendra.

Kendra looked up towards her mom and smiled. "Good," she replied.

The movers unpacked all of the new furniture that they had bought for the house and Kendra ran around in the backyard. "The only good thing about this house is it is warmer than Alaska," Kendra commented jumping onto Esme's lap.

Esme laughed and smoothed Kendra's curls.

"Can we go to the beach?" Kendra asked.

Esme's laughter soon halted and she looked down at Kendra. "I'm sorry sweetie, but we can't go."

"Why not?"

"Well, we aren't allowed to go there." Esme felt cruel for not letting Kendra go to the beach. The ocean had always excited Kendra, even if she had never seen it before. Her room back in Alaska was an ocean theme, and she was getting a mural of the beach painted on the wall across from her bed.

"Why?"

"It…It's hard to explain, sweetie."

"Okay…"

"I'm sorry," Esme apologized.

Kendra just nodded and returned indoors. Esme followed her to make sure she wouldn't bother the movers too much.

"We have the boxes upstairs, ma'am," one of the movers told Esme.

She nodded, and picked up Kendra. "Let's go look at your room,"

"Okay!" Kendra chirped, sprinting up the staircase. She flew past Jasper and Edward as they descended the staircase, but she paid them no mind. They both smirked at Esme as she followed Kendra up the staircase. Esme stuck her tongue at them, earning laughs from the pair.

"I think she spends too much time with Kendra…" Esme heard Edward mutter.

Jasper nodded in agreement. Esme rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways.

"Nana! When are my walls going to be all pretty and blue?" Kendra asked as Esme walked in the room.

The room was a blinding white. The walls were wide and blank. Boxes sat on the floor; filling the room with the smell of cardboard. Kendra's bed was being shipped from a large furniture store in Sweden so the painters wouldn't have to worry about getting paint everywhere. The movers would not be touching this room until the mural was finished. All the other rooms, however, had been set up.

"Tomorrow," Esme answered.

Kendra grinned, delighted by her grandmother's answer.

"Let's go get you some lunch over at the diner," Esme whispered in her ear.

"Okay!" Kendra exclaimed, running downstairs to find her shoes.

"Hey! Esme!" Rosalie called.

"Yes?" Esme answered, slipping on a pair of black heels.

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm taking Kendra up to that diner in town. She's probably hungie… I-I mean hungry," Esme quickly corrected herself.

Rosalie burst into a fit of laughter. "Y-you just s-said hungie!" she managed to say.

"No, I didn't!" Esme protested, still embarrassed.

"Oh yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, I think your hearing is failing!"

"Esme, really?" Rosalie couldn't say that they were vampires in the presence of the movers.

Esme sucked in a breath. "I'm taking Ken to the diner."

"Okay, I'll go check my hearing," Rosalie said sarcastically as she turned her back towards Esme.

Esme huffed and shook her head at Rose's slim figure, but smiled.

"Nana! I'm hungie, let's go!" Kendra called from the front of the house.

"Coming, Ken!"

~/~

"All the girls at school here are nice," Kendra told her mother.

"So you made a lot of friends?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes! I'm friends with all of them. Tara and I want to have a sleepover this weekend. She doesn't believe that I have five Barbie Dream Houses."

"Well, we can't have that," Emmett said grinning.

Kendra had plenty of sleepovers before with little girls from her class in Alaska, so the Cullens had faking sleep and eating down. "I don't know why she doesn't believe me!" Kendra exclaimed.

"Well, most girls don't have as many toys as you do," Rose commented.

"I know. It's so sad that they can't have five Dream Houses. Their parents must be mean," Kendra sighed.

Emmett laughed, but Rosalie gave her daughter an incredulous look, causing the car to almost veer off the road. Kendra shrieked, and Emmett laughed harder. "Mommy! Don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I just… got distracted," Rosalie apologized. "A-are you hungie? I-I mean hungry!" Rose had attempted to make up for scaring her daughter, but instead had embarrassed herself in front of Emmett. He just gave her a 'did you just say that?' look.

Wearing a victorious smile, Kendra cried, "Yes!"

Rosalie was beginning to think that Kendra was rubbing off on the family.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait, and the shortness, but I wanted to post something. I don't know how long it will be before my next update because school and Cross Country are starting, meaning I'm going to be super busy. Sorry, but the real world is calling me… Thanks to all the people who put me on alert and favoriting me! I adore my reviewers :D They are why I write!**

**La-la-la-45: I have special plans for Kendra when she's a teenager… MUHAHA! **

**Leena207: Thank you! I'm not surprised that this idea has been done before. I hope you'll like where I take this story :D**

**Ebble: Thanks for the review! I hope this was soon enough.**

**Thelittlepixie13: Thanks so much! **

**Please review! They make me so happy :D**


	7. Year Six

**Edward**

I had never seen Rosalie so upset in my life. And Rose was prone to many temper tantrums. I felt bad about the whole situation too, but with the way Kendra was, it was bound to happen. But no one felt more guilty than Bella.

I was babysitting Kendra for the day, and so I invited Bella with me to go to the park near town. She agreed because she hadn't ever met Kendra before. When we did get to the park Kendra decided to play a game with Bella. This game was more like torture for Bella.

Bella is not the most athletic girl, but Kendra had no knowledge of this and thought that playing tag with her around the playground would be good fun. So when Kendra decided to run towards the fire escape pole and Bella tripped and pushed her down. Kendra needed five stitches and had sprained her wrist.

"Rosalie, I am so sorry," Bella apologized again. No amount of apologies was going to fix this though. But I didn't dare say that to her and make her feel guiltier.

Rosalie's snort was the only reply from her. Kendra didn't care about the situation at all though. In fact, she thought that it was exciting. After the shock of falling and getting the stitches and cast, she was convinced this made her a 'big girl'. "Auntie Bella! Look at my stitches!" Kendra squealed.

Bella gave her an exasperated look, but tried to smile. Her queasiness wasn't helping the situation either. But Rose was taking a secret pleasure in Bella's obvious discomfort. "Th-they're cool," Bella managed to say. She looked away quickly.

Kendra began to pick at her stitches. "Don't do that, Ken," I ordered her quickly.

Kendra frowned and crossed her arms. "Fine. Mommy can we have ice cream?"

Rosalie sighed. "You can ask daddy when we get home. He doesn't know about your stitches yet, so I promise he'll want to buy you ice cream."

"Okay! Daddy will think these are so awesome."

I resisted the urge to face palm. Nothing ever seemed to faze this girl! It irritated and amused me.

When we pulled into the driveway, I could hear my family wondering why we were all so late, and why Rose was with us. Of course, they caught the scent of the hospital on all of us and the scent of Kendra's stitches and put the pieces together. But what surprised me was that Alice didn't know.

Emmett was outside in a flash. "Daddy look at my stitches! Mommy said you would buy me ice cream if I showed you. I like the stitches but the doctor said I had to keep my wrist in this thingy," Kendra exclaimed.

"How-?" Emmett began.

"She was playing with Bella, and Bella slipped and pushed her off the play set," Rosalie answered.

Bella looked like she was going to make a run for my Volvo. Not that I blamed her. I would too if I had hurt two vampires' pride and joy. "I am so sorry, Emmett. It was an accident," she apologized.

Instead of accepting, or even getting angry, Emmett burst into laughter. Everyone understood why Emmett would find this situation humorous, except for Rosalie. Well, she knew why, but certainly didn't agree that it was funny.

"You would!" Emmett said in between laughs.

Bella turned a lovely shade of chartreuse when Alice joined Emmett's laughter.

"Um…" Bella wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Daddy," Kendra interjected tugged at her fathers' jeans.

"Yeah, kid?" Emmett finally stopped laughing.

Kendra sighed as if her dad was an idiot. "Do I get ice cream or not?" she demanded.

"Whoa there princess, where are your manners?" Emmett teased leading her back inside the house.

Bella seemed totally mystified by the situation, but went with it. "Is he mad?" she asked in a whisper.

"Not at all. In fact, his reaction made Rose cool down a bit," I replied, trying to soothe her.

Bella nodded, and followed my small pull into the house.

We entered the house and found Kendra bouncing on the couch. "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" she yelled at the TV.

"Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!" the TV called back.

Bella smiled at the bouncing girl. She had admitted to Kendra being quite the handful, but still thought she was adorable. Most thought that as well. The only person who had had a true dislike of Kendra was the realtor who sold us the house, Stephanie Johnson. Of course, Kendra deserved that one.

"Here's your ice cream, princess," Emmett said sitting it on the coffee table and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Kendra exclaimed dropping down to sit on the couch. Emmett sat next to her loyally and watched Spongebob with her. Rosalie joined them quickly. "Mommy, can I have a Spongebob themed room?" Kendra asked.

"This summer we'll start on it," she replied almost automatically. But that was the way things worked. Kendra asked, and she received. I never really had a problem with it though, it was what Rosalie had always wanted, and it made her happier. Not to mention Kendra brought a little less monotony to all of our lives. Everyday was different.

"Thank you, Mommy," Kendra said sweetly.

"Of course sweetie," Rosalie said kissing Kendra's nose. She giggled in response.

It was amusing to watch Emmett, Rose and Kendra. They were like a family inside of a larger family. No one minded it either. We all had our seclusion at the end of the day, it was just that Kendra was added into Rose and Emmett's.

"Auntie Bella!" Kendra called to Rose's dismay.

Bella looked nervous again, but replied anyways. "Yeah, Kendra?"

"You should come and watch Spongebob. It always makes me feel better when I'm sad."

Bella blushed a little and smiled. "Well, I guess I should watch it then." She moved towards the couch and sat next to Emmett. Much to her discomfort, I decided to go to the kitchen to observe.

"Auntie Bella, when are you going to live with us?" Kendra asked innocently. Emmett smirked and Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Hopefully soon," Bella answered.

It really amazed me that Kendra didn't blame Bella for anything that had happened at the playground. If anything, it sounded more like she appreciated Bella for doing that. She couldn't wait to get to school and show her friends what had happened. It was always interesting reading the mind of a child.

Kendra chattered away while Bella listened intently. If it weren't for the incident earlier, Rosalie would have probably liked Bella more. Kendra had been away on a school field trip when I first brought Bella over. So when I told her about Ken, Bella was shocked, and irritated. She thought that we were going to change Kendra, but I had to explain that was not the case.

When I had told Kendra about Bella, she had to meet her right away. If someone new was going to be joining the family, Kendra had to approve. It seemed like she had to approve anything that we did nowadays. One time, she didn't want Carlisle to go to the hospital so she threw a fit. Carlisle didn't stay home, much to our dismay, and we were left with a grumpy Kendra. This child was so spoiled.

Once it was five o'clock, I had to drive Kendra to ballet. She demanded that Bella come too, so Bella hopped in the Volvo with me and we drove off to Port Angeles Dance Academy.

"How long have you been doing ballet, Kendra?" Bella asked.

"Almost a year! Ms. Laura says I'm very good," Kendra replied proudly.

Bella smiled. "I used to do ballet, but I don't think I was very good."

"Do you want to dance in our class?"

"Um, I don't think I remember ballet very well," Bella said sinking lower into the seat. I grinned at her reaction. Kendra was going to be the death of her.

"Maybe I can teach you! We have a dance room in our house," Kendra chirped excitedly. We had a dance room put in a couple months ago for Kendra to practice. As soon as she finished her homework, she was up there working on her ballet and tap routines. Dance had become her passion (if a seven year old could have one).

"I don't think that would be a good idea… I'm not very graceful."

Kendra sighed. "Okay…"

Finally we pulled up to the dance studio and Kendra hopped out of the Volvo. Bella and I followed her and walked her to the glass doors. It was routine on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and sometimes Saturdays. Despite how much time it took on Kendra's part, she adored dance with all her heart. Plus, it was an easy way to make friends for her.

When we entered the studio, Kendra ran off to put her point shoes on with her friends. It was ballet night, so Ms. Laura was teaching.

Bella and I took a seat before Ms. Laura approached us. "Hello, Edward," she greeted me politely.

"Hello," I said, smiling at her. She was very young and very kind. I liked her a lot because I knew she loved teaching ballet. It wasn't about the money.

"I'm sure you know about the recital coming up, the girls haven't stopped talking about it," Laura laughed.

"I know Kendra is excited. She's always practicing now," I said.

"Well, we decided on the costumes last week." She pulled out a catalogue and flipped to the right page. After folding it, she pointed to the costume. It was a dress that was ripped at the bottom with blues, greens and browns. The costume was appropriate for the dance they were doing; Earth Song. The costume next to it was for their tap routine. It looked like a bright red guitar. There was one sleeve that had "guitar strings" and the leotard part was printed with the picture of a guitar. "I need the check on Monday with Kendra's size. I hope they aren't too expensive, but the girls really wanted them." Laura obviously had no idea how much money we had.

"Yeah, I'll have Carlisle bring it Monday."

"Thanks so much!" she chirped before going to warm up with the girls.

Bella smiled. "Oh, ballet…" she sighed. "I kinda wish I had stuck with it."

I smiled. "Maybe Kendra can teach you."

"Haha," she laughed sarcastically. "I was thinking that maybe if I stuck with it I wouldn't be so clumsy."

I chuckled. "I doubt that."

Bella stuck her tongue at me.

When Kendra's dance practice was over, she eagerly removed her point shoes. She massaged her feet and sighed in relief. "Those things hurt…" she muttered.

"Oh yeah, I hated those," Bella said buckling her seatbelt.

"I know! They aren't that bad for the first few minutes but dancing in them for two hours I want to burn them."

Bella giggled.

"Oh! Guess what!" Kendra exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Kaley thought my stitches were _so_ cool!"

Bella stopped smiling. I just shook my head. "Did you show everybody?" I asked.

Kendra nodded. "Yeah! They all thought they were so cool! Except Traci. She looked really pale when she saw them."

"Well, they aren't exactly pleasant to look at," I said.

Kendra shrugged. "I still think they're awesome."

I grinned. There was no changing Kendra's mind.

~/~

The lights dimmed, signaling that the recital was about to begin. Everyone took their seats and waiting in anticipation. Kendra's ballet class would be going first, then the rest of the ballet classes. After that, the tap classes. Then there was an intermission and we would probably be leaving before the hip-hop and jazz recital started.

The spotlights on the stage flipped on and Kendra was alone on the stage. She had a solo to start the dance. After about a minute of her well practiced solo, the other girls in her class joined her on the stage. Everyone cheered when the girls were finished. Rosalie looked so ecstatic for Kendra. The only thing that she was even close to annoyed about were the stitches that were still visible and the brace that Kendra's wrist was required to be in.

The tap routine was phenomenal as well. It was a lot more modern than the ballet routine, which was to be expected. Kendra wasn't the center this time though. It didn't bother her at all, however. She was completely happy with being the ballet star. I did wonder if she would enjoy the hip-hop class that we signed her up for. It was for her birthday, so she didn't quite know it yet.

When the recital was over, we all took Kendra out to a small Italian restaurant. She looked a little ridiculous because she was still in her tap costume, but she didn't care. It was just her and her spaghetti.

By the time we all made it home, Kendra was asleep in the Volvo. Rosalie unbuckled her and took her up to her room.

This girl was going to do great things.

**A/N: Hi! I am SO sorry it took so long :/ Real life gets in the way of everything... But, I saw the new Harry Potter movie :D It was amazing! Go see it if you haven't! Thanks to all the people who favorited me, put me on alert and most of all, reviewed! Shout outs!**

**Zoei11: Thanks so much! I'm sorry for the delay though **

**La-la-la-45: Hahaha, yeah I love making Kendra adorable :D **

**Ebble: Oh, I plan on making Kendra a VERY interesting character….:D**

**flaM1nGo: Thanks! I can't either lol. **

**MissAlyssaCullen: Thanks! Sorry for the delay though!**

**Please review! They make me happy :D**


	8. Year Seven

The stool trembled as Kendra leaned cautiously over the Christmas tree. After standing on her tip-toes, she managed to place the star firmly on top of the tree. She grinned at her masterpiece. The job of decorating the Christmas tree had been given to her this year, and she had worked very hard. There was no way Kendra was going to let the tree look any less than amazing.

Kendra hopped off the stool and landed flat on her feet. The tap shoes that she had failed to take off after coming home from dance rattled on the tile floors. "Kendra! Take off your tap shoes! I paid way too much money for you to ruin those!" she heard her mom call from upstairs.

Kendra sighed. She loved wearing her tap shoes around the house. Not only did they annoy her family to no end (which she took great pleasure in), they were more comfortable than any other shoes that she owned. Her ballet flats were comfortable too, but not her point shoes. She hated those. But her DCs for hip-hop were amazing. Unfortunately for her, Rose wasn't letting her wear those until the recital. "Yes ma'am…" she muttered untying the laces.

"Hey, Ken," Emmett said walking into the living room. He stopped and admired the tree while Kendra practically threw her tap shoes across the room.

"Hi Daddy," she replied, standing back up.

"You finish the tree?"

"Yes! Does it look okay?" Kendra asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah, you did pretty good for a squirt," Emmett joked.

Kendra stuck her tongue at him. "You know it looks amazing!"

Emmett laughed and nodded. It did look really pretty and Kendra had worked hard on it. As soon as she got home from dance she made him put the tree up so she could decorate it. He had no problem with it because he loved helping Kendra brighten up the house. "Yeah, yeah. You keep thinking that."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Emmett mimicked her in a high voice.

"I don't sound like that!" she exclaimed.

Emmett laughed. "Okay, okay! Calm down! Anyways, I wanted to see if you could come to the mall with me."

Kendra forgot that he had been teasing her a minute before. "Okay! I need to get you guys presents anyways," she replied eagerly.

"Go get dressed," Emmett said, motioning up the stairs.

Kendra dashed up the stairs and into her newly Spongebob themed room. The walls were blue and had bubbles and the flowers that made up the backdrop of Bikini Bottom. Her bed had a bright yellow comforter and her chest of drawers looked like they were bamboo. It was her little slice of heaven.

Once Kendra got dressed, she met Emmett in the Jeep and the sped towards Port Angeles. When they arrived, Kendra hopped out of the Jeep and started to race Emmett to the mall's entrance. He let Kendra win and allowed her gloat.

"So what are you getting mom for Christmas?" Kendra asked.

"Well, I was thinking of getting her some jewelry," Emmett replied.

Kendra looked offended for a moment. "That's what I wanna get her!"

Emmett just shook his head. "How much money do you have?"

"Um…" Kendra reached into her pocket and pulled out a few crumpled bills and some loose change. She counted her money carefully. "Nine dollars and thirty-six cents!" she proclaimed proudly.

"I don't think that's enough," Emmett laughed.

"But I've been saving up all year!" Kendra mourned.

Emmett knew by 'all year' she meant for the past month. Kendra didn't really plan ahead for anything. But, then again, what eight year old did?

"How about we split the cost," Emmett began motioning to the money that sat in her hand. "and say it's from both of us?"

"Well…" Kendra's brow furrowed. She couldn't afford to get her mom jewelry, but that was all that she wanted to get her. Finally, she conceded with Emmett. "I guess that'll work."

"All right then! Let's head to Bailey Banks & Biddle," Emmett said, walking towards the high end jewelry store.

Kendra was still somewhat disappointed over her loss, but was excited to go look at all the pretty necklaces and rings. Going to the mall and looking at all the shiny things in the glass cases was one of her favorite things to do. Every time she asked for something in those cases though, her mom or Alice would just smile and laugh. Kendra knew that she was going to get a pretty piece of jewelry one day, though. Her dad always got some for her mom, and when she was married, she knew her husband would do the same for her.

When they made it to the store, a saleslady greeted them almost instantly. "Hello, can I help you with anything?"

"We're looking for something for my mommy," Kendra replied before Emmett could say anything.

The saleslady smiled at Kendra and then turned her attention to Emmett. "Do you have anything in mind?"

Kendra had already gone to the cases and was on her tip-toes (like in ballet, she thought) looking at necklaces. "Daddy! I like this one!"

Emmett gave a glance to the saleslady letting her know that him and Kendra were just going to find something, and then pay for it. Before she could protest, he had already joined his daughter by the case.

Kendra had picked out a very shiny and expensive diamond necklace. There wasn't a chain visible because the whole thing was made up of diamonds. They started out small near the clasp, but gradually grew until the reached a point in the center. The diamond in the center was very large and probably cost a small fortune on its own. Emmett knew Kendra was going to have to marry well.

"This one is pretty…." Kendra said as if she were in a trance.

Emmett glanced at the price tag. "Wow, that's a lot of money," he said. It wasn't exactly a problem, but it was for Kendra's future husband.

"But…but it's pretty! I think mommy would like it," Kendra defended her choice.

"I think she would love it," Emmett conceded.

"So are we getting it?" Kendra asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Emmett said turning to find the saleslady. Kendra had already beat him to it.

Kendra had left the moment Emmett had said yes to the necklace. Hesitantly, she tapped the lady's back. "Excuse me, miss?" She tried to be polite.

The saleslady turned around quickly. "Yes, dear?"

"Me and my daddy found a necklace for my mommy," Kendra answered.

"Oh, I'll come help you with that in a moment."

Kendra bounced back over to Emmett who was taking his wallet out. "I got the lady so we can get the necklace," she proclaimed.

"All right, then! I should take you shopping with me more often; we get things done fast," Emmett mused.

Kendra grinned at her dad's compliment. Plus, that meant more shopping for her.

Finally the saleslady appeared behind the glass counter. "Which one did you want?" she asked.

"That one," Emmett pointed to the diamond necklace.

The saleslady's eyebrows rose, but she unlocked the case and pulled out the expensive necklace. After formatting a size appropriate box, she put the necklace in there. "Do you want me to wrap it?" she asked.

Kendra look appalled. She _always_ wrapped gifts. "No!" she answered instantly.

The saleslady bit back a laugh. She didn't think that her question would offend her like that, but her kids were long past the age of eight. They were in college and were arriving that evening from the University of Texas that night. "All right, then," she said putting the box in a small shopping bag.

"Thanks," Emmett said swiping his credit card.

The saleslady pressed a few buttons on the cash register while Kendra dug in her pockets. After making sure her pockets didn't have any change left, she placed the nine dollars and thirty-six cents on the counter. The saleslady stopped what she was doing and looked at the little girl. Kendra just smiled. The saleslady then turned to Emmett who motioned for her to take the money.

"Oh, thank you sweetie!" the saleslady scraped up the money the counter and into the cash register. After taking the money off the original price and charging the credit card, the saleslady handed Emmett the bag. "Thank you and come again!"

**~/~**

**Rosalie**

"She's still awake," Edward laughed.

"I have never felt anyone become this excited," Jasper said smiling.

"It's three in the morning! You think she would have passed out by now," I exclaimed. Kendra couldn't ever sleep on Christmas Eve, and the entire family had a bet to see when she would finally fall asleep. Esme, Carlisle and I were both out of the running. We were sure she would be down by midnight. Of course, we didn't even let Alice bet, but Edward knew because he read her mind. It wasn't fair.

"Should we just open presents now then?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"But…" I protested.

"Technically, it's already Christmas," Emmett said before I could complete my sentence.

I huffed. "Fine… I'll go get Kendra. Set out the gifts from Santa," I said quietly to make sure she didn't hear me. Of course, this will be her last visit from Santa Claus. It still made me upset that I would have to tell her the truth next Christmas, but every parent had to go through that.

As soon as I entered Kendra's bedroom, I saw her eyes snap shut. She was obviously faking sleep. "Kendra?" I whispered. Her eyes stayed closed. So, I sighed dramatically. "Oh well… I guess we'll have to open presents without her."

Kendra bolted out of bed. "It's Christmas?" she exclaimed.

"Very early, but yes! Santa was just here. He told me you were awake," I laughed.

"I missed him?" Kendra asked, disappointed by missing her chance to meet Santa.

"Yes, I'm sorry. But he left you lots of presents!" I tried to cheer her up.

Kendra didn't even reply before racing downstairs. "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" she called.

I made it downstairs as soon as Kendra caught sight of her presents from Santa. She gasped loudly at the iPad, the small TV for her bedroom, and the stack of DVDs. After squealing and jumping up and down, she yelled, "Thank you Santa!"

"Do you wanna open your other presents?" Alice asked, trying not to laugh at Kendra's reaction to her presents.

Kendra raced to the tree and dug through the piles of presents we had. Instead of pulling out one of her presents, she pulled out one addressed to me. Emmett, Edward and Alice all smiled as Kendra put the box in my hand. "It's from me and daddy. But mostly from me because I picked it," Kendra said as I pulled the bow off.

After I unwrapped it and pulled the top off the box, I gasped. It was the most beautiful diamond necklace I had ever seen. There were a lot of little diamonds the came to the center to one huge diamond.

"You picked that out, Kendra?" Alice asked in amazement.

Kendra nodded proudly. "Yep! Isn't it pretty?" she asked me.

"I-It's beautiful," I stammered.

"Told you she would like it!" Kendra said to Emmett.

Emmett shrugged. "Never hurts to get a gift receipt. Especially with your mother."

I laughed at his joke. It had pretty much been an ongoing tradition that I took back anything Emmett got me because he literally did not know how to shop. Needless to say, he had outdone himself this year. Kendra did pick it out though.

After opening the rest of our presents, Kendra had passed out. She was completely exhausted. We had all expected it though, so Jasper took her up to her bedroom.

"So, you like your present?" Emmett asked.

"I _love_ it!" I exclaimed.

"I can't believe it! You actually like something I got you," Emmett joked. "Of course, I was surprised she didn't pick out one of those nice little thongs she got you before."

I hit him lightly. "You're a jerk."

Emmett laughed. "I know, but you love me."

I couldn't deny it.

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I really hope you like this chapter as much as I do! Anyways, this is the first official update from my BRAND NEW LAPTOP! It's name is Legolas the Lenovo :D Thanks so much for everyone who put me on alert and favorited. But I love my reviewers the most! **

**Ebble: I'm so happy I made your day! I hope you enjoyed the update :D**

**Zoeii11: Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations.**

**BURNING PIXIE: Thanks so much :D I know it wasn't exactly soon, but you know how life is lol**

**flaM1nGo: Oh yes she is lol hope this was soon enough!**

**lmr2332: Thanks so much! I really appreciate the review :D**

**Megan: That's something I haven't quite thought of yet lol... Probably not, though. I think that Kendra will remain well hidden for now :D**

**Jasper's gal33: Thank you! And I will be doing a lot of chapters from her point of view when she gets older because of all the stuff she's gonna be up to lol.**

**I love reviews...:D**


End file.
